Foundation Contractors set up their forms with an inner form wall and an outer form wall and thereafter pour liquid concrete into the space between the walls to form the poured concrete foundation. As the concrete is poured and as the concrete hardens, the upper edges of the walls in particular tend to move out of alignment with each other. Specifically, they tend to squeeze in toward each other. As a result, if this condition is not corrected, the resulting poured concrete foundation will have a distorted, relatively thin upper edge portion.
In the past, various attempts have been made to prevent this inward squeezing movement of the upper edges of the form walls such, for example, as by putting wooden chocks between the upper edges of the walls or by the use of clamps engaging the upper edges of the walls. However, these and other prior art procedures are labor intensive and often ineffective.